bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pulled Groin Extrapolation
"The Pulled Groin Extrapolation" is the third episode of the fifth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on Thursday, September 29, 2011. Summary Leonard accompanies Amy to a wedding getting to know her better, while fiancees Howard and Bernadette spend a weekend with Mrs. Wolowitz as a test drive. Meanwhile, Sheldon becomes an HO scale|HO trainiac. Extended Plot The gang is having Thai food at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Howard suggests to Bernadette that they should leave for the movie they want to see; however, Raj, thinking that he is invited, gets up to go too and, much to Howard's dismay, he is invited along. Penny has to leave for work as well, following which Sheldon asks if someone can drive him to the new model train shop in Monrovia, California|Monrovia. Soon enough, everyone has left except for Amy and Leonard who, despite Leonard's discomfort, stays and reads a book. She asks if she should go, as she has been told that she trespass|overstays her welcome sometimes. Leonard, although feeling a little awkward, tells her that she can stay as long as she likes. Meanwhile, Raj, Sheldon, Bernadette, and Howard are en route to their destinations. Sheldon is going to the model train store, as they are having a lecture about HO gauge railroading, something of which he heartily disapproves. Howard is incredulous as to how someone as old as Sheldon still plays with toy trains, but Bernadette points out his hypocrisy, as Howard has a closet full of magic tricks. Howard defends this hobby by referring to them as "illusions", and says that they will be going in the attic once they're married so that she can use the closet for her clothes. Bernadette asks why she would be keeping clothes at his mother's house. Howard says to think of it as their house, but that his mother wouldn't be moving out. Bernadette becomes upset that Howard believes that she will live with him and his mother and tells Raj to take her home, but Howard won't allow it, saying to still go to the movies. Sheldon tries to settle the argument by suggesting to Raj to take him to the train store first, adding that he doesn't care what Raj does afterwards. Back at the apartment, Leonard has just come out of the shower and Amy is still there, reading his high school yearbook and concludes that he was not at all popular back then. She softens the blow by adding that only her mother signed her yearbook with a remark about her hymen. At that moment, Sheldon comes home from the train store and says that he will never go back there again, due to being convinced to buy an HO gauge model train set. Amy finally leaves, but not before she asks Leonard if he can come with her to a wedding that Friday. Leonard agrees, but asks why she won't take Sheldon. She says it's because the last time he came to a wedding with her, he behaved like a child the whole time there. Sheldon defends this by saying that she promised that there would be scientists his own age. Later that night, Bernadette goes over to the Wolowitz house and apologizes to Howard about their fight in the car. Howard suggests that she have a trial run with staying at their place. Howard asks his mother if it's OK, which she says is a relief after all the sleepovers with Raj. When she's there at the weekend, Howard asks if he and Bernadette can have some privacy, which Mrs. Wolowitz sees as them wanting to have sex. Bernadette gets a little uncomfortable, but Howard assures her it will be fine, until his mother calls out to let her know when they're done so she can have a foot massage|foot rub. At the wedding, Amy is having a wonderful time, but Leonard is feeling a little upset, as the wedding reminds him of his "kinda-sorta" girlfriend, Priya. Amy tells him that she has a "kinda-sorta" boyfriend, Sheldon, back home who is playing with toy trains, but that she isn't "bitching" about it. She then suggests that they go out on the dance floor, but Leonard says he isn't much of a dancer. Amy says she will lead, and they go and do the Chicken Dance. Back at the Wolowitzs' house, Bernadette needs to brush her teeth, but Mrs. Wolowitz has been in the bathroom with constipation for almost an hour. Howard asks his mother to give up so Bernadette can use it. But Mrs. Wolowitz says she can come in, as she won't be embarrassed. Howard says to Bernadette that the problem is solved. All of a sudden, Mrs. Wolowitz finally has success, freeing up the bathroom; however, all this time Bernadette is very disgusted. After the wedding, Amy is helping Leonard up the apartment stairs after he pulled groin|pulled his groin while dancing the Hokey Pokey. Leonard thanks Amy for a great time as well as breaking the head off the ice sculpture|ice swan so he could put it against his groin. She is very good as spatial reasoning. Leonard then kisses Amy on the cheek as a friendly gesture, which causes her to rush over to Penny's place, fearing that she seduced him. She tells Penny that she will e-mail Leonard in the morning about how he can never have her body, adding that Penny has a better shot with her than he does, which doesn't thrill Penny. After Sheldon tells Leonard that he has a great train night and asks him how his night was, Leonard says he had a great night with Amy, even though his groin hurts as a result. Sheldon then thinks that he had sex with Amy, so he karate chops Leonard and angrily tells him "She is not for you! Not for you!" Sheldon leaves, with Leonard looking completely confused. Meanwhile, at the Wolowitzs' house, Bernadette comes in and says good morning to Howard. She says to him that she and his mother made him a breakfast of Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Is Heard Category:Priya Category:Leonard and Priya Category:Trains Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Articles With Videos Category:Leonard has a date Category:Amy has a date Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Leonard Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Transcripts Category:Series 5 episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:Amy's 21 appearances (Season 5) Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:No Stuart appearance (Season 5) Category:No Emily appearance (Season 5) Category:Wedding Category:Dancing Category:Lamy Category:Autumn episodes